El décimo emblema puro
by Hikari Takaishi Y
Summary: Dice una profecía que los 10 emblemas puros deben fusionarse en dos digitales..... pero el décimo emblema está a punto de caer en manos equivocadas
1. La nueva destinada

EL DIGIMUNDO

Fanfictions 

por: dragonzukino

* * *

¿¿¿Cuánto tiempo desde que estoy aquí???!!! Creo que un año ya.... 

* * *

"Sabes... me parece que he visto humanos" afirmó una extraña ser azulada

"¿Humanos?" el corazón de la chica latió fuertemente... quizás ellos logren explicarle mejor que era todo eso que la rodeaba

Su acompañante meditó muchas cosas.... tantas preguntas sin respuestas..... lo único que sabía es que debía protegerla a costa de su propia vida digital

"Vamos, busquemos a esos humanos" expresó halando a la jovencita que tendría alrededor de 11 años

"NO!!! No sabemos que hacen aquí.... he pasado ya mucho tiempo en este lugar y de pronto aparecen humanos... "

"Pero ellos son de tu especie, podrás buscar de dónde eres... saber quien eres... aunque yo insisto que tu nomb.."

"Basta" le cortó tosca y molesta "No puedes saber mi nombre!!! Ni yo lo recuerdo!!!"

"No sé cómo explicarlo, pero te conozco, sé que te conozco"

* * *

"Hace mucho frío... deberíamos buscar un lugar para refugiarnos" recomendó Gabumon

"¿A pesar de tener esa piel tienes frío?" comentó sonriendo levemente el rubio

"Si yo con esta piel tengo frío ya imagino lo que debes sentir" la sonrisa en el humano desapareció totalmente

"Quiero continuar!!! Mi hermano... es muy pequeño, debo protegerlo" recordó su objetivo

Gabumon sintió que esa terquedad de su humano era tremenda... ¿Existía alguien más terco que Ishida? Negó mentalmente sonriendo

* * *

"Bien, esto nos protegerá" la azulada miró orgullosa su obra

"Extraño, hecho a base de hielo y es muy cálido adentro"

"Es porque lo hice yo... y justo a tiempo, el clima empieza a empeorar" aseguró altiva

La chica no le llevó la contraria, en todo ese tiempo aprendió muchas cosas de esa extraña que la acompañaba insistentemente a todas partes... sonrió sutilmente cuando escuchó un par de voces

* * *

"Vamos, debemos buscar un lugar" le reclamaba Gabumon viendo que todo era nieve... de seguro se encontrarán con un digimon de hielo y tendrán graves problemas... se sentía débil y cansado

"DEBO ENCONTRAR A MI HERMANO!!!" el rubio estaba fuera de control pero también cansado... la vista se le nubló y calló inconsciente en aquel manto de nieve que cubría todo el lugar

"Oh, no" Gabumon se alejó inmediatamente buscando un lugar para refugiarse... se alejó apenas unos metros

* * *

"Eso parecía una pelea" comentó la azulada y apenas asoma su cabeza para observar lo que ocurría

"Cuidado" le solicitó la chica detrás de la digital

"Hay alguien allí.... con este frío y busca esa cama de hielo?" bromeó sarcástica

"No te burles, seguro que está inconsciente" le reprochó la humana y ambas salieron de su guarida

La azulada miró extraña al tipo... era rubio, un poco alto... bueno, más alto que su humana, sin duda alguna, pero parecía que tenía la misma edad de ella... o quizá más...

La joven lo levantó, el muchacho seguía inconsciente

"Llevémoslo a calentarse... está demasiado helado" sugirió la chica y ayudada por la azulada lo cargó a su espalda

* * *

Gabumon encontró una cueva a unos pasos más allá... algo dificultoso regresó sus pasos y la sorpresa fue enorme.... Yamato no estaba donde lo dejó.... ¿Se habrá levantado a seguir buscando a Takeru??? El rubio era capaz... cuando de pronto lo notó...

* * *

El chico sintió de pronto calidez.... seguro que Gabumon lo llevó a un lugar seguro... pero apenas se sienta mejor saldrá a buscar a....

La vista la recobraba lentamente... lo primero en distinguir fue una especie de dragon azulado que le cogía la frente

"Reaccionó y ya está a temperatura normal" comentó y lo miraba extrañada

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

El grito del rubio puso a la dragoncita en guardia después de un salto hacia atrás

"¿¿¿Quién eres???" preguntó el rubio levantándose toscamente y retrocediendo hasta llegar a la pared... buscó con la mirada a Gabumon pero no lo halló para nada... encontró en cambio a... ¿una chica? Al menos eso parecía

"Dratimon, detente" expresó ella

"Gritó!!! Fue su culpa, reaccioné poniéndome en guardia"

"Ya deja esa pose"

"Humano!!!" en ese instante la digital sintió que le caería mal aquel rubio de ojos azules que miraba a la chica

"Quién eres??? Eres una base de datos??? Eres un humano??? Eres un digimon???" preguntó el rubio extrañado, aunque ya había visto cosas extrañas en ese universo digital

"No lo sé... No sé quien soy!!! " le gritó visiblemente molesta 

"¿Qué rayos te pasa? yo no te he hecho nada" reclamó Yamato Ishida

"¿¿¿Qué haces aquí??? ¿De dónde vienes?" preguntó la niña cabizbaja temblando nerviosa

"¿Yo? Vengo de Japón... aunque aún no sé bien en donde estoy... Oye, ¿No has visto a un niño de 8 años? su nombre es Takeru" expresó Yamato aún observándola detenidamente

"No... no lo he visto... ni lo conozco..." apenas titubeó mientras le dolía la cabeza «Japón» «Hikarigaoka» «Odaiba»

"No estabas en el campamento, ¿verdad?" preguntó Ishida tratando de recordarla de algún lado

"¿Cuál campamento??? He estado aquí desde hace más de un año y no he visto ningún campamento" aseguró ella sin mirarlo... Yamato parpadeó 2 veces tratando de asimilar esa idea

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?" insistió el rubio

"No lo sé" apenas musitó nerviosa

Se escuchó afuera el grito de Flama Azul e inmediatamente se derritió todo el refugio

"¿¿¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS SE HA ATREVIDO???" gritó la azulada colocándose en guardia y al distinguir una silueta entre las sombras provocadas por el derrumbe hizo su ataque Danza de nieve

Gabumon fue cubierto inmediatamente por nieve... intentó quitársela pero esa nieve tenía algo diferente... era dura, como el cemento, intentó su ataque nuevamente pero estaba débil

"Gabumon" expresó el rubio yendo a su digital y con las manos golpeaba esa muralla helada que lo tenía envuelto

"Dratimon, basta, quítale el ataque"

"Ese idiota destruyó nuestro refugio" reclamó la dragoncita

"Raptaron a Yamato" afirmó Gabumon molesto

"¿Raptarlo? Después de conocerlo hubiese dejado que se congelara, mal agradecido!!! Dejas a tu humano a merced del clima... lo hallamos inconsciente en la cálida cama en la cual lo dejaste" la azulada estaba furiosa y era muy sarcástica

"Fui a buscar un refugio, al volver con Yamato hallé las huellas que dejaron y los seguí"

"Y fuiste muy tonto para creer que nos llevaríamos a ese tipo... ¿Por qué no preguntaste? ¿No sabes tocar una puerta?"

"YA DEJEN DE DISCUTIR" reclamó Ishida aún golpeando esa muralla

"Dratimon, quita la muralla" expresó la chica

A duras penas la azulada le quitó el hielo con una facilidad increíble

Yamato la vio triste... intentó darle las gracias pero ella se apartó de la vista del humano

"Olvida que me has visto" le habló antes de salir corriendo hacia la nada

"Espérame" se escuchó a la digital y antes de marcharse mira desafiante a los dos seres

Yamato ahora estaba más que convencido de la extrañeza del mundo... inmediatamente continuó con la búsqueda de su hermanito

* * *

Llegué hace tiempo a este mundo.... lo último que recuerdo antes de eso es un puente... yo iba en un auto... tuve la silueta entonces de un esponjoso y verde-azulado ser que me custodiaba cautelosamente... intenté decírselos a los acompañantes del auto pero de pronto sentí un golpe fuerte y muchas vueltas dimos.... caí en el agua y entonces un brillo... de ahí salió Dratimon y me agarró... perdí el conocimiento... desperté en medio de un bosque... Dratimon me abrazó feliz... me dijo que me había estado esperando... ¿Esperando? ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Qué tengo de especial? ¿Quién soy yo? Me dolía terriblemente la cabeza... Y ahora este humano... al menos le digo humano porque con lo único que me he encontrado es con digimon.... al menos así me dijo Dratimon... esa es la especie de ella...

"Creo que encontrar a ese humano te ha perturbado más en vez de ayudarte en algo" le sacó de sus pensamientos Dratimon

"Vayámonos de aquí" recalcó la chica apartándose más de aquellos dos seres

* * *

Taichi encontró al poco tiempo a un alterado Ishida que no hallaba a su hermanito, después de que discutieron, de la pelea e incluso los golpes.... cuando la isla extrañamente se movía... ¿Cuántas cosas raras no había visto ya el rubio?

"Oye, Taichi... " comenzó dudoso el rubio

"¿Qué pasa?" El moreno de cabellera castaña notó aparte de preocupación otra sensación

Ishida meditó unos instantes en lo que iba a decir ¡¡¡Olvida que me has visto!!!

"... este mundo... es extraño"

CONTINUARÁ......

* * *

¿comentarios? escríbeme a: dragonzukino@hotmail.com

Notas de la autora: Ubicado en el capítulo 8 de la Saga 01 "Los digimon de hielo" antes de que Yamato encuentre a Taichi... ¿Quién será esa chica?

La extraña joven & compañera digital son personajes inventados por mí, Digimon y demás personajes lastimosamente nomepertecensinoaToei... usados solo para entretenimiento sin fines económicos


	2. Otra vez tú????

¿¿¿OTRA VEZ TÚ???

Fanfictions 

* * *

Muchas cosas han pasado.... muchas cosas que no comprendo... ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿De dónde soy? ¿Cuál es mi destino?

¿Base de datos? ¿Energía negativa? ¿Virus?.... ¿Digimon?

Hasta ahora he captado eso.... aunque todo eso suene extraño... son siete niños elegidos, quien saber por quien, que deben batallar y restaurar la energía en el digimundo.... 7 chicos de diferentes personalidades cuya característica especial está impregnada en un emblema que ayudará a su acompañante digital a pasar a un nuevo nivel de batalla contra los seres que desean gobernar al mundo digital.... 

Han pasado por duras pruebas para llegar hasta donde han llegado... han aprendido a sobrevivir en ese extraño mundo a merced del peligro en cualquier instante... se han enfrentado con seres colosales... algunos manipulados, otros en su naturaleza corre la oscuridad y maldad.... 

Estos niños han sido impulsivos y han enfrentado el miedo.... han temblado ante el peligro... han llorado... se han alterado e intrigado ante lo desconocido... han meditado cada uno de sus movimientos.... han discutido entre ellos.... han planeado juntos sus estrategias... han salido victoriosos.... han reido.... han aprendido a sobrellevarse unos a los otros.... o al menos lo han intentado..... de lo que estoy segura es que no estoy incluida en ese grupo

¿Por qué no puedo unirme a ellos? ¿Por qué no puedo acercarme y decirles que los necesito para llegar a mi hogar? aunque ignoro en donde esté mi hogar y quienes sean mis familiares... 

Será que tengo miedo a las preguntas que me harán.... no soportaría nuevamente ese interrogatorio porque no tengo respuesta a nada

Mi digimon es algo tosca, por así decirlo, en lo que respecta a quienes se me hayan acercado y me perturban más de lo que estoy... sé que me cuida y le molesta que quieran hacerme daño.... dice que está para protegerme por siempre y para siempre... que por eso me ha estado esperando desde hace mucho tiempo... 

No lo entiendo... ¿Esperándome desde hace tiempo? ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué? ¿Estaba en mi destino pisar estos extraños territorios? ¿Este lugar se encuentra en alguna parte de la Tierra? ¿En algún lado de Japón? Ese nombre me ha estado rondando demasiado en la mente después de mi encuentro con ese niño rubio en aquella montaña de nieve

Supe que el chico es parte del grupo que algunos digitales denominan como los niños elegidos.... Dratimon los estuvo vigilando por mucho tiempo y averiguó por otro lado muchas cosas... a juicio de ella ese niño es muy antipático y sobreprotector con otro de los elegidos que es el más pequeño de todos e igual de rubio y ojos azules

Cada niño de ese grupo tenía a un digimon que los seguía como eterno guardián... aunque en esos momentos el único que parecía que cuidaba a su digimon era el pequeño rubio.... parece que el digital tuvo una fuerte batalla y ha bajado tanto su nivel

Dejé de seguir hace mucho tiempo a los elegidos.... ellos tenían su misión y yo debía encontrar la mía.... 

Dratimon, mi digital, es de un color azul mar.... tiene unos ojos brillantes y verdes.... y tiene un carácter alegre.... ágil para saltar con sus patas traseras.... las pocas veces que ha batallado saca un ataque llamado Danza de nieve que deja al adversario en una muralla de hielo casi indestructible.... solo conocí a un Gabumon capaz de destrozarla y eso la enfureció

Más se enfadó cuando se enteró que era el digi-compañero del rubio que a ella tanto le cayó mal.... no sé, creo que le tiene recelo a esos dos seres....

Mi azulada ha averiguado mucho en estos días en una forma totalmente discreta... los digitales no pueden verme, no deben verme.... más que todo por seguridad... este mundo es muy peligroso y no podemos saber con facilidad quien nos puede atacar y quien nos puede ayudar

Un numemon aseguró que existe un digital que sabe muchas cosas, pero hallar su hogar es casi imposible.... no se sabe exactamente en qué parte del desierto del oeste estará.... pero si buscamos respuestas Piximon nos las dará

Caminamos mucho tiempo por el desierto.... el calor es sofocante.... hay veces en que la vista se me nubla y las piernas no me quieren responder.... parece que caeré en aquella cama cálida e inmesa... arena por aquí, arena por allá.... arena por todos lados

Quiero desfallecer en ese momento... creo que jamás hallaré a Piximon.... ni siquiera estaba segura de su existencia... Dratimon cayó antes que yo... no habíamos comido en días y ella estaba más débil que yo.... suspiré más que cansada antes de subirla a mi espalda y seguir con el trayecto.... deberíamos salir de allí.... ignoraba cuánto faltaba para salir de ese horno pero era mucho trayecto para regresar

De pronto algo me arrastró.....

He llegado a este refugio... me ha recibido una digital muy pequeña, de color rosa, tiene unos profundos ojos negros, unas alas y una especie de bastón... es muy misteriosa... me dijo que me calmara y que no busque respuestas antes de tiempo

Me ofreció agua fresca... Vaya que con sed el agua adquiere sabor!!! Me supo a dulce felicidad, si acaso la felicidad tiene sabor.... la alada se encargó de reanimar a mi digital y ofrecerle alimento y agua

"Arigato" le expresé suspirando profundamente al instante en que le hacía una reverencia... me sentí extraña... aparte de ese Gabumon & Dratimon ese ser alado era el primer digimon que me veía... además le debía la vida..... y no solo la mía... también la de mi digital

"Muchas gracias" agregó mi reanimada acompañante entre bocaditos

"No tienen porqué, aunque no deberían estar en este lugar sin alimentos o agua"

"Es que buscamos a Piximon, tengo muchas interrogantes" expresé aún cansada

"Ya te dije que no busques respuestas antes de tiempo... descansen.... lo necesitan"

Así fue como llegué a este lugar fresco.... Piximon!!! La había hallado.... aunque ella aseguró que me esperaba y que había llegado justo a tiempo....

* * *

"Nuevamente perturbada por tu existencia... por tu vida.... " comenzó la pequeña rosada alada a la pensativa muchacha

"¿Y qué más puedo hacer? Tú tienes respuestas, dámelas" 

Suspiró profundamente..... no debía intervenir en la vida de los elegidos.... no más de la cuenta

"No debería hacerlo pero... hablaremos después, ahora debo ayudar a los elegidos... en especial al líder"

"¿Los elegidos? ¿Los siete están aquí?" preguntó la chica perturbada

"Sí, todos ellos..... en especial él" respondió la alada con una amplia sonrisa

"¿Él?" la niña sintió su corazón acelerarse ante las intrigantes palabras de aquel digimon

"Sí.... ah, y hoy hallarás parte de tu misión, pero mantente aquí, yo te diré cuando debes salir" finalizó antes de salir de su guarida

* * *

Piximon estaba cumpliendo todo de acuerdo a lo que pensaba que era correcto... salvó a los 7 destinados ingresándolos a una especie de mundo escondido de aquel misterioso universo digital, pero no estaban en otra dimensión... seguían en el digimundo

Ahora continuaba con su siguiente objetivo.... ayudar al líder Taichi a controlar la evolución de su Agumon para que ni en broma puedan volver a ver a SkullGreymon

El moreno viajaba en aquella aventura solo... encontrándose a sí mismo... despejando sus dudas

Piximon sonrió satisfecha al haber logrado ayudar al muchacho... tan carismático, tan alegre y confiado que lo veía... qué ganas tenía de decirle que no confíen en Datamon, que su cuerpo físico puede ser afectado.... pero no debía.... tenía que dejar que las cosas sigan su curso para que Taichi descubra ese sentimiento en su interior

La alada rosada se percató que el mayor de los rubios & el genio de las computadoras se dirigían a cierto pozo... Recordó a su primera huésped y se dirigió hacia ella... en el camino vio al menor rubio cuidando de su digital... también tendrían que pasar una dura prueba... mucho más fuerte que la de ver a Angemon desintegrándose hasta convertirse en un digihuevo

"Saber tanto de ellos y a la vez no poder ayudarlos" se dijo Piximon al ver a Sora con su alada rosa.... 

Ingresó a la habitación en donde estaban aquella niña & una especie de dragón azulado recostada en sus piernas

"¿Llegaron?" preguntó la digiazulada sin levantarse de su lugar

"Sí, todos ellos... Dos están encontrando su emblema y otro buscando su destino.... los demás descansando"

"¿Incluso ese Gabumon y su humano están aquí?" expresó algo tosca y fastidiada

Piximon miró la actitud molesta de la digital y no pudo evitar sonreir

"Incluso ellos dos"

"Takeru..... ese niño.... " comentó pausadamente la chica con algo de curiosidad

"Te lo puedo mostrar" contestó Piximon.... La niña lo meditó unos segundos y luego asintió

Y luego de unos instantes se encontraba a una cierta distancia del rubio, que ni sospechaba que era observado

Lo vio tan feliz y con un brillo especial en su mirar al ver a su compañero digital

"Es muy pequeño para estar aquí" comentó en voz baja la niña

"Es apenas 2-3 años menor que tú, y las apariencias engañan.... ese niño tiene más fortaleza de la que aparenta" afirmó en el mismo tono Piximon

"¿Dos-Tres años?" repitió la dragoncita intrigada

"Un cálculo aproximado" le respondió su humana

"No, no es un cálculo aproximado.... tu edad física está alterada desde que llegaste y permaneciste demasiado tiempo en el digimundo.... en tu mundo tienes 10 años, pero en realidad tienes 11"

Tanto humana como digimon la miraron más que confundidas

"No viene al caso" expresó Piximon

"¿Y qué hacemos escondidas aquí? Vayamos con los elegidos... ellos son humanos, deben saber algo de ella" afirmó la dragoncita

"No, ellos no saben nada" afirmó Piximon y la mira por unos instantes en forma silenciosa y misteriosa

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó la chica 

"Vamos" Piximon las llevo a otra habitación.... y las dejó en ella por unos instantes

* * *

"Si no hubiésemos llegado aquí jamás hallábamos nuestros emblemas" comentó sorprendido Izzumi ante su emblema viéndolo detenidamente y no podía evitar sonreir.... eso lo ayudaría con Tentomon... ese aparato extraño

"Sí, ¿Quién diría que estaban en ese pozo" Aunque el rubio estaba algo extrañado.... le parecía que su emblema era más grueso que el de Tai.... hubiese pensado que es así de origen pero.... el de Koushiro tenía el mismo grosor que el de Yagami

Lo colocó alrededor de su cuello y lo metió dentro de su camiseta... seguía pensando en el grosor de su emblema cuando algo lo sacó de sus pensamientos

"Piximon" la llamó el genio "Encontramos nuestros emblemas"

"Sí, me he dado cuenta... ahora descansen, lo necesitarán"

"¿Y mi hermano?"

"Él está bien" La alada encaminó a Koushiro hacia los demás, antes de que Yamato entre a la habitación en donde estaban los demás destinados Piximon lo detuvo y sin palabras lo guiaba hacia otro lado junto a su inseparable Gabumon

Mientras caminaban sin palabras por ese largo pasillo el digivice del rubio comenzó a sonar... sus intrigantes ojos azules buscaban a alguno de sus compañeros para explicarse el insistente sonido, pero ninguno estaba cerca

Al final del pasillo estaba una puerta... el sonido del digivice era más insistente... Yamato estaba intrigado.... Piximon, con una seña, le pidió que abra la puerta.... 

Al hacerlo se encontró con aquellas dos seres que en una ocasión le habían salvado la vida... El rubio parpadeó un par de veces para cerciorarse que no estaba alucinando

"¿Otra vez tú?" expresó molesta la azulada y se coloca en guardia frente a su compañera humana

"Esta vez estoy con energías" afirma Gabumon colocándose frente a Yamato dispuesto a defenderlo sobre todas las cosas

"Basta!!! Dratimon, Gabumon" les detuvo Piximon

"¿Por qué los has traído?" preguntó desafiante la azulada

"Porque ella necesita del emblema" afirmó Piximon

"¿Emblema? Un momento, el emblema me pertenece" expresó Yamato

"Sí, claro que te pertenece... Pero... ¿No está algo grueso?"

"¿De qué hablan?" preguntó la niña mirando fijamente al rubio sin acercarse y aún detrás de Dratimon

"Del emblema de los destinados... hay quienes poseen una cualidad en especial... ese es el emblema.. los ayudará mucho en el futuro... supuestamente debería quedar como un misterio que el emblema del humano de Gabumon sea grueso en comparación con los de sus digi-compañeros.... en otras circustancias debería ser así, pero algo ha sido alterado, el transcurso de los hechos" relató Piximon y hala de la mano al rubio.... 

Gabumon estuvo por detenerla pero al ver a Piximon una extraña fuerza se lo impidió.... Piximon se acercaba a la chica... Dratimon intentó ponerse en guardia pero quedó paralizada... era una fuerza mística... el emblema del chico brillaba a través de su verde camisa... se levantó sin ayuda alguna y comenzó a dividirse

Del emblema del rubio salió otro... Yamato, más que sorprendido, tomó su aún brillante emblema y lo sintió del grosor normal... miró a la niña que tenía en frente que no despejaba sus ojos de lo que flotaba centellante en el aire... 

Cuando el dichoso dejó de brillar se coloca automáticamente a las manos de Piximon encajando perfectamente con la etiqueta que la misteriosa rosada tenía

"Te pertenece" La etiqueta con el emblema flotaron hasta la niña y se colocaron entre sus temblorosas manos

"¿Qué significa todo esto?" preguntó incrédula la chica

"Los destinados.... cada uno tiene un poder único.... No sé que es lo que haya pasado pero aún no deberías estar aquí.... No es tu momento para luchar.... Pero pasarás mucho tiempo en este lugar.... necesitarás tu emblema... Dratimon lo necesitará"

"¿Quién eres?" preguntó Yamato

La chica lo miró molesta

"NO LO SÉ" le reafirmó apretando el emblema

"¿Cómo que no lo sabes?"

"NO LO SÉ!!! ¿Qué parte de esas 3 palabras no entiendes?"

"Ya déjala en paz" amenazó Dratimon

"Tú no te metas" advirtió Gabumon

"Quienes no deben meterse son ustedes dos" Dratimon estaba enfureciéndose más

"¿Es todo, Piximon? Nos vamos" recalcó la chica pasando junto al rubio sin mirarlo siquiera.... 

"No puedes huir de tu destino.... Esa no es la forma de buscar tu identidad" apenas tocó la perilla y esas palabras la detuvieron

"Me dijeron que en este lugar podría hallar respuestas y lo que me has dado son más interrogantes... digimundo, digimon, virus, digivice, base de datos, apenas captaba eso y ahora me vienes con emblemas, cualidades, poder... batallas.... No sé ni quien soy, ¿Cómo puedo saber contra quiénes debo luchar?"

"Yo tampoco comprendo tu destino.... tal vez debiste estar aquí fue para salvar a Yamato en esa ocasión..."

"Pero..." interrumpió Gabumon a pesar de la mirada desafiante de la dragoncita por lo metido que se mostraba

Gabumon mira a la azulada... 

Piximon, Yamato & la chica miraban al digital amarillo con piel de Garurumon

"Tú debes saber quien es ella... aunque sea su nombre" afirmó Gabumon

"Eso no es posible, yo no sé mi nombre ¿Cómo va a saberlo ella" interrumpió la humana

"Yo supe el de Yamato.... él es Yamato Ishida... No sé cómo pero siempre lo supe.... y lo estuve esperando por mucho tiempo"

La niña retrocedió algo brusca... esas mismas palabras Te estuve esperando mucho tiempo

Dratimon sonrió levemente... parecía que al fin alguien sabía lo que era esa sensación inexplicable

"Jiminisu Kamiya" expresó la digimon

"No es posible" contestó la pequeña

"Aún les falta mucho por descubrir" recalcó Piximon y sale de la habitación

El silencio se apoderó del lugar en el instante en que la alada rosa cerró la puerta dejándolos

"Eres humana" comentó Yamato tratando de romper el silencio

La niña asintió levemente

"Encontraste a tu hermano" agregó la chica

"Sí, estaba bien... su digimon lo cuidó perfectamente"

"Esa es nuestra misión" recalcó altiva Dratimon e iba a lanzarse a los brazos de su humana pero Gabumon le cortó el paso

"Eres impertinente" habló el digital del rubio

"No te metas en mi camino" advirtió la otra

Ambos niños se alejaron de los dos digitales... sería un milagro si no empezaban a atacarse en esos instantes

"¿Cómo llegaste aquí, a este mundo?" preguntó Yamato intrigado

La niña cerró los ojos suspirando profundamente 

"No recuerdo más que cruzaba un puente en un automóvil... vi algo verde-azulado... de pronto un brillo... Dratimon apareció y lo siguiente estaba en el pasto del digimundo.... Dratimon me abrazaba insistentemente diciendo que me había esperado hace mucho tiempo"

El rubio rió un poco

"Lo mismo me pasó con Gabumon, pero yo lo conocí cuando estaba en Tsunomon... me decía Yamato, Yamato!!! Al fin nos encontramos... Te he estado esperando desde hace mucho tiempo... Creo que eso siempre dicen apenas ven a su humano"

"Extraño" fue el único comentario de la chica antes de mostrar una amplia sonrisa

"¿Ahora puedo recordar que te he visto?" preguntó el rubio provocándole un sonrojo a su acompañante

Yamato sonrió para sí mismo algo divertido.... era la primera vez que él provocaba eso en una niña.... y le había gustado

"Sí, supongo" suspiró algo cansada

"Yamato Ishida" se presentó extendiéndole la mano

La chica le contestó el apretón de mano

"Según Dratimon soy Jiminisu Kamiya... pero por el momento... no puedo asegurarlo"

Yamato meditó unos segundos, sino fuera por la discusión que seguían teniendo Dratimon & Gabumon todo sería silencio total

"Hasta que no estemos seguro no te llamaré por tu nombre"

La niña lo miró entre extrañada y sorprendida 

"Y me dirás Yamato" continuó el rubio con una seguridad impresionante

"Ishida" la chica trató de no entablar mucha confianza

"Ok, Ishida..." intentó no llevarse de la misma forma en que se estaban llevando sus digitales compañeros

* * *

"¿En dónde estabas?"

"Este mundo es muy extraño...." le respondió el rubio ante la pregunta del líder

"Sí, ya lo sé... aún así creo que algo te ha pasado" afirmó Yagami

"Debemos continuar" le cortó Yamato y volvieron a acercarse a los demás destinados

Piximon los vio partir rumbo a cumplir sus respectivos destinos.... 

"Sora... no te preocupes... Taichi te ayudará.... "

La alada rosa sonrió suavemente ingresando a su guarida....

* * *

por: dragonzukino

¿comentarios? escríbeme a: dragonzukino@hotmail.com

Notas de la autora: Ubicado en el capítulo 18 de la Saga 01 "Piximon" cuando los 7 elegidos llegaron a la guarida de este místico digimon.... A mi parecer sabe muchas cosas, y me gustó como ayudó a Taichi a encontrar su verdadero valor y a la vez Yamato & Koushiro hallaron sus emblemas

La extraña joven & compañera digital son personajes inventados por mí, Digimon y digidestinados lastimosamente nomepertecensinoaAkiyoshiHongo... usados solo para entretenimiento sin fines económicos, aunque esto ya deben más que saberlo


	3. ¡¡¡DETENTE!!!

DETENTE!!!

Fanfictions 

* * *

"Están en problemas.... en graves problemas" meditaba angustiada Piximon volando nerviosamente de un lado a otro.... Si mal no estaba en esos instantes los 8 destinados comenzaban a separarse... y su protegida que no llegaba.... todo el digimundo era peligroso en esos instantes

* * *

"Yamato" suspiró preocupado Gabumon ante la mirada perdida de su humano

"Estaremos bien, Gabumon... Solo es cuestión de...." el rubio se quedó callado.... ni tenía idea de qué decir... lo único que tenía en mente era que su hermano no dependía más de su protección... todos habían madurado en su estadía en aquel extraño universo... todos menos él... y ahora.... 

Ahora había descubierto algo... 

Vio esa imagen en el agua.... NO PODÍA CREERLO!!!

* * *

La chica caminaba cabizbaja por aquel bosque frondoso... estaba ya casi cerca de su refugio...

"No hallé nada" comentó inesperadamente

Dratimon suspiró desganadamente

"Quizá debimos buscar a ese Gabumon a ver si de algo nos servía su idiota humano"

"No!!! Ellos estaban en sus asuntos con el octavo niño.... Ojalá que lo hayan encontrado!!!"

De pronto la dragoncita miró fijamente a su alrededor... sintió una terrible sensación....

"Espera aquí, algo está raro en el digimundo" la ágil azulada se introdujo en el bosque

La niña la miró hasta que la perdió de vista.... Se sentó en el pasto a esperarla.... No tenía prisa en llegar con Piximon... total, nada había encontrado

* * *

"No, no!!! No debiste alejarte!!! ¡¡¡Estás en un error!!!" hablaba sola Piximon volando insistentemente de un lado a otro

Sus profundos ojos negros miraban al digimundo desde su refugio

"Puppetmon es un demonio.... Terrible y malvado!!! Es una dura prueba!!! Pero si no superan a este.... Ay, ni quiero imaginar lo que pasaría.... Y si lo derrotan a duras penas.... ¡¡¡Oh, ¿Cómo será entonces la batalla contra Piedmon!!!"

Meditaba la situación desde todo punto de vista posible.... 

Encontraron a la portadora de la Luz, punto a favor... 

La niña era novata, punto en contra.... 

A la vez Tailmon es experta en batallas & Hikari tiene una fortaleza impresionante, punto a favor.... 

Yamato se separó del grupo, punto en contra... Era ahora cuando más unidos debían estar!!!

Piximon se perturbaba a cada segundo más!!! El destino estaba envuelto en una espesa neblina... ni ella sabría lo que pasaría

* * *

"¿Los Darkmasters?" expresó la niña intrigada y confundida

"Son cuatro... en estos momentos los 8 destinados están contra Puppetmon... según me enteré es como una especie de marioneta de madera" relató Dratimon

"Los ocho!!! Encontraron entonces al octavo" la chica suspiró profundamente

"Vayamos con Piximon, ella podrá informarnos más sobre esto" sugirió la azulada

* * *

Taichi había adquirido más responsabilidad y poder, punto a favor... 

Takeru no dependía de nadie para defenderse, punto a favor..... 

Puppetmon no dudaría ni un sólo instante para hacerlos añicos y puede hacerlo si los destinados se descuidan, un horroroso punto en contra

La alada se sentó por unos instantes

"Las flechas de Luz & Esperanza lograron despertar más poder en War Gryemon & Metal Garurumon.... suerte que Koushiro descifró a tiempo la profecía... Uno de ellos en ese nivel será suficiente para desintegrarlo" Eso la rosada lo sabía perfectamente... el problema era como hacérselo saber a los elegidos

Tanto humana como digimon miraron atónitas y en silencio a la alada rosa hablar sola

El imaginar lo implacable y frío que es el enemigo actual perturbaba más a Piximon

"Puppetmon es muy peligroso!!! No deben descuidarse!!!" gritó inesperadamente

"¿Puppetmon es demasiado peligroso? Ellos están en un gran riesgo" habló la niña haciendo reaccionar a Piximon

"Oh, llegaste" exclamó asombrada y temblorosa la alada

Dratimon nunca había visto a Piximon tan asustada... en todo ese tiempo la rosada había tenido un semblante misterioso y tranquilo... pero ahora...

"Entonces debemos ayudar a los destinados" le interrumpió los pensamientos su humana

"Pero Jiminisu.... " intentó hablar sutilmente Piximon

"Supuestamente soy una destinada.... tengo un digimon, poseo un emblema"

"No te preocupes, no es nada, todo es cuestión de que el Agumon de Taichi llegue al nivel mega o que Yamato regrese con los destinados y podrán deshacerse de esa madera parlante" intentó hablar Piximon, pero su tono de voz era tembloroso

"¿Ishida no está con los demás?" preguntó la niña

"Pues... hubo ciertos problemitas y el rubio decidió seguir su propio destino" explicó Piximon

"Vamos, Dratimon" ordenó la niña y estuvo por salir por la puerta pero Piximon le cortó el paso

"NO!!! Puppetmon es un asesino monstruoso... puede acabar contigo en un solo instante... no debes pelear ahora... no es el momento" la voz de la digital se cortaba cada vez más de los nervios que la invadían

"Si Puppetmon es tan fuerte y peligroso que ha logrado perturbarte.... debemos ir" apoyó Dratimon detrás de la niña

"No podemos dejar todo este asunto en mano de los destinados.... debemos hacer algo" continuó la humana

"Seamos realistas.... NO TIENES EXPERIENCIA EN BATALLAS!!! NO PUEDES PELEAR DE GOLPE CONTRA UN DARKMASTER"

"No puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada" insistió la humana

De nada servían los miles de motivos con fundamentos que les presentaba la rosada.... ninguna de las dos cambiaba de opinión

Harta ya, Dratimon empujó a Piximon, y haló a la niña hasta que salieron del refugio

Piximon la miró con una gran tristeza.... negó suavemente con la cabeza

* * *

Caminaban atentas a todo movimiento en aquel bosque.... un frío terrible inundaba el lugar.... ni un solo digimon se asomaba por ahí... Muchos ya habían muerto.... al menos de eso se había enterado Dratimon pero jamás se lo dijo a su humana... no quería perturbarla

La muerte.... misterioso final de la vida... ella sentía que su humana estuvo a punto de morir cuando la conoció... en aquel puente... Piximon les advirtió que su compañera podía morir a manos de la marioneta... No lo permitiría!!!

Acabaría con ese maldito... y buscaría a Gabumon para que le explique qué rayos ha pasado en tanto tiempo que no se habían visto... 

Sintió que eran observadas... ambas voltearon al mismo tiempo y miraron la copa de aquel árbol gigantesco.... Nada!!! 

El frío se hacía más intenso.... Dratimon no lo veía pero lo sabía.... sabía que no estaban solas en aquel bosque

Volvió a mirar de reojo a aquel árbol y entonces lo encontró.....

"Una humana con un digimon!!! ¡¡¡Qué interesante!!!" afirmó la marioneta haciendo reaccionar a la chica

".... Es como una especie de marioneta de madera"

La descripción exacta

"Puppetmon" afirmó la chica mirándolo detenidamente

CONTINUARÁ....

* * *

por: dragonzukino

¿comentarios? escríbeme a: dragonzukino@hotmail.com

Notas de la autora: Ubicado después del capítulo 44 de la Saga 01 "Cherrymon" después de que Cherrymon le lavara el cerebro al portador del emblema de la Amistad y antes del cap. 45 "Wargreymon vs. Metalgarurumon"

La joven & su respectiva compañera digital son personajes inventados por mí, Digimon y digidestinados lastimosamente nomepertecensinoaAkiyoshiHongo... todo esto es hecho solo para entretener... esto no tienen fines económicos


	4. Te lo prometo

TE LO PROMETO

Fanfictions 

por: Jiminisu Kamiya

* * *

"Soy una destinada... debo poder contra ti" la niña se había encontrado con el Darkmaster que en esos instantes le estaba causando tremendos problemas a los elegidos... 

"Así que habían más elegidos... esto si que no lo sabía" afirmó Puppetmon sonriendo malévolamente "Ni siquiera los otros Dark Master sabían de tu existencia... siempre hablaron de 8 elegidos y ahora me sales tú"

"Te derrotaremos... " afirmó la chica.... inmediatamente su compañera azulada subió de nivel... Dratimon pasó a Dragmon e inmediatamente a Magna Dramon

"Brisa congelante" lanzó la digimon hacia la copa del árbol... Puppetmon esquivó sin problemas el ataque y se dirigió en un instante a la digidestinada

"Eres tan incompetente.... ¿Acaso es tu primera batalla? Por lo visto no sabes nada ¿Quieres ver un ataque realmente efectivo?" le aseguró el Darkmaster riendo terriblemente

* * *

"Mi enemigo es Taichi" se repetía insistentemente Yamato mientras recorrían un dificultoso camino espinoso.... había dejado atrás a Cherrymon y sus palabras ignorando que el digiárbol ya no existía por causa de Puppetmon... incluso el darkmaster estaba cobrando en esos mismos instantes otra víctima digital y una muy conocida por el chico rebelde y su digimon

De pronto ambos seres unidos por la cresta de la Amistad lo sintieron... un fuerte latir en corazones... un terrible y mal presentimiento

"Algo malo está pasando" afirmó Metal Garurumon y desvía el camino original

"¿De qué rayos estás hablando?" preguntó el rubio preocupado e impresionado... pensó que sólo él lo había sentido... la conexión entre humano & digimon es sencillamente mística

"Es Dratimon" contestó Metal Garurumon corriendo lo más que su velocidad le permitía... se dejaba guiar por aquella energía llamada presentimiento

"Y ella está con su digimon" el rubio tenía en su boca el sabor del peligro.... una necesidad de ir a protegerla, como cuando el pequeño Takeru está en peligro... aunque el menor ya sabe cuidarse y muy bien... pero ella... esa extraña chica que no sabe ni en donde está parada ni que hace en medio del extraño mundo digital

* * *

Un terrible y bien dado golpe.... el frío de la muerte se apoderó del lugar... todo quedó en silencio y por un instante aquella desgraciada imagen se quedó congelada grabándose en la memoria de la chiquilla

El Dark Master se aleja de su víctima, cumplió con su objetivo... ella apenas pudo levantarse a tomar a su compañera digital entre sus brazos.... la pobre había perdido no solo la batalla sino el conocimiento y tenía muchas heridas.... su humana quería gritarle, hablarle... sacudirla... tratar de hacerla reaccionar pero no podía... estaba perturbada y congelada con ese espectáculo que nunca pasó por su mente ni en sus más oscuras pesadillas

"Eso es lo que quedó de tu compañera... así es como se hacen las cosas y el deplorable resultado lo tienes al instante... esto es un verdadero ataque" afirmó Puppetmon a la niña que tenía entre sus brazos a la malherida digimon azulada

La ira comenzó a recorrerle las venas al escuchar la voz del asesino digital... esa maldita marioneta parlante... 

"Magna Dramon.... esto no es posible... no puede estar pasando" expresó con los ojos llorosos y temblorosa

* * *

Escuchó una voz en medio de unos arbustos... a solo unos metros más... allí los llevaba su instinto... Metal Garurumon sintió algo terrible sobre esa zona... como si la oscuridad invadiera... como si lo peor estaba cerca.... como si.... 

Como si... 

Como si la muerte rondara... no estaba nada lejos de la verdad

"Es allá" le sacó de sus pensamientos el rubio mirando tembloroso a ese lugar

También escuchaba ese monólogo....

* * *

"¿Y qué emblema tienes indignamente a tu cargo? Porque como te habrás dado cuenta no me has hecho ni cosquillas... no me plació ni siquiera jugar con tu inútil compañera digital.... por eso acabé con esta inmediatamente" Puppetmon se acercaba peligrosamente a las dos seres

La niña no le respondió... seguía temblando... esto no podía estar pasando.... simplemente no lo creía... y ahora estaba a merced de la marioneta digital... 

Magna Dramon no podría rescatarla en esta ocasión... seguía inconsciente y es más que seguro que nunca más volverá a reaccionar

"Bueno, da lo mismo si me contestas o no, igual, después de que desaparezcas obtendré el emblema sin inconveniente alguno.... será interesante enfrentarme a los otros elegidos con el poder del emblema... ¿Saben ellos de tu existencia? Creo que será un inesperado acontecimiento" le afirmó Puppetmon y alza su mazo "Corre el mismo destino que tu digimon.... Shi ne" (muere) sentenció el darkmaster 

Una embestida tremenda lo detuvo.... Puppetmon miró a quien se atrevió a detenerlo.... era el portador del emblema de la Amistad junto a su digimon en el nivel máximo... Ishida, si pudiera, lo mataba con esa mirada desafiante que tenía

"¿Qué rayos pensabas hacer?" gruñó Metal Garurumon mientras Yamato se bajaba de su lomo y se acercaba velozmente a la niña... se había percatado de lo que estaba pasando... llegó tarde

"Lo que hice está hecho y no pueden hacer nada para remediarlo... Creo que llegaron muy tarde!!! Si desean despidánse de la inútil digimon... si acaso las escucha" su tono de voz era alegre y sarcástico... aún así dudó en atacar a Metal Garurumon "Por mi parte nos volveremos a ver" afirmó antes de irse ágilmente

"Maldito cobarde" el digimon de amistad ardía en coraje y estuvo a punto de seguirlo pero prefirió ir junto a Yamato

"¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Cómo está ella?" expresó Yamato cogiéndola de los hombros y obligándola a darle la cara

"Se está muriendo... por mi culpa" gritó la chica desesperada

Yamato no supo que hacer.... quizá si Takeru estuviese allí podría ayudarla mejor... Seguía abrazada y aferrada a la digimon tratando de que no se desvanezca como lo estaba haciendo pero la pérdida era lenta y por lo que parecía inevitable.... ni siquiera volvió a recobrar el conocimiento... la digimon desaparecía entre los brazos de su compañera humana

El rubio apenas pudo abrazarla y la joven rompió en llanto temblorosa.... 

"Te juro por mi emblema que me encargaré de la destrucción de ese maldito" afirmó Ishida aún abrazándola.... la niña se recuesta suavemente en el pecho de su amigo y seguía llorando nerviosamente

Empezaron las dudas a golpearle la mente.... los sentimientos de culpa la invadieron... 

¿En dónde se encontraba Dratimon en esos instantes? ¿Acaso la volvería a ver nuevamente? ¿Por qué no se unió a los demás elegidos? Hubiese adquirido más experiencia al enfrentarse al enemigo y no hubiese sido vencida de una manera tan humillante y horrorosa a la vez... 

¿Por qué no escuchó a Piximon cuando le advirtió que su momento de luchar no había llegado?... Tantos pensamientos perturbándola sin cesar cuando algo se interpuso entre ellos.... un digihuevo

"Es Dratimon.... no te preocupes que pronto nacerá y evolucionará correctamente" la calmó Metal Garurumon acariciándole con su hocico la mejillas empapadas de lágrimas

La chica seguía callada.... tenía entre sus brazos el huevo y continuaba recostaba en el pecho de Yamato rodeada de sus brazos

Al poco tiempo subieron al lomo de Metal Garurumon y regresaron el camino hasta llegar a donde Piximon... la alada de color rosa no tuvo corazón para reprocharle nada... a duras penas logró quitarle el huevo que tenía entre sus brazos

Le dio a la niña un té para que se le calmen los nervios y le ofreció un baño tibio... ella no hablaba y seguía temblorosa... Yamato no pudo seguir allí más tiempo... tenía demasiadas cosas pendientes.... debía resolver su propios asuntos.... pero tampoco podía irse como si nada.... algo se lo impedía... anotó mentalmente en su lista tratar de reconocer esos sentimientos que lo invaden.... 

Mientras la esperaba para despedirse comió un poco... Piximon dijo que debía reponer fuerzas... 

Metal Garurumon no bajaba su nivel... también tenía sus propios conflictos internos... aquella terca azulada.... tenían una pelea pendiente y por lo visto tardará en darse... seguro es que la dragoncita era fuerte, pero carecía de experiencia... él la adquirió de poco a poco... con tantos enemigos... sus vidas, aún siendo de la misma especie, eran diferentes pero tenían la misma misión: defender a muerte a su humano... él lo haría por Yamato, daría su vida por el rubio... y estaban en medio de un combate a muerte.... ¿Será él el próximo digimon en sacrificar su vida por su humano? Si era necesario la entregaba, de eso no tenía ni una chispa de duda

* * *

La chica apareció al poco tiempo... extrañada por hallar a su salvador.. imaginó que se había marchado pero se calmó porque así no halla sido...

"Nos vemos" le dijo sutilmente acariciándole con ternura las mejillas y volteó para marcharse

Le pareció que su fémina voz trataba de hablarle por lo que se detuvo unos segundos... 

"..... Ten... ten cuidado..." habló pausadamente... parecía que el baño la había calmado

Yamato en respuesta sonrió sutilmente, pero ella no lo notó

"... Por favor... cuídate" le pidió antes de abrazarlo por la espalda

* * *

A la salida Piximon esperaba a Yamato... Metal Garurumon había comido también y estaba lleno de energías

"Amistad...eres el dueño de tu propio destino" le comentó extrañamente Piximon

"¿Y eso a qué viene?"

"En que puedes hacer todo lo que quieras... tienes un poder que aún no logras descubrir... derrotarás a ese Dark Master... de eso no tengo ninguna duda... pero por favor no cierres tus ojos y escucha bien: Déjate guiar por la Luz"

* * *

Metal Garurumon corría velozmente entre el bosque.... Yamato ahora tenía un motivo más para acabar con ese desgraciado... primero se metió con Takeru, después con su amiga e incluso desintegró a Dratimon... 

Pronto las dudas le llenaron nuevamente la mente... Primero hacerle pagar a ese esqueleto de madera por lo que había hecho, segundo enfrentarse a Taichi....

La imagen del portador del Valor no salía de su mente... 

Taichi.... 

No lo hubiese imaginado.... 

Derrotarlo... vencerlo... a él.... Metal Garurumon lo apoyaba en sus decisiones, sean o no correctas.... el viento jugueteaba con sus dorados cabellos y le golpeaba a la vez el rostro.... nada aplacaba toda la ira que acumulaba su alma.... 

Nuevamente lo escuchó hablar... 

En esta ocasión estaba a tiempo.... en el fondo se hubiese arrepentido y nunca perdonado si volvía a llegar tarde.. ahora tenía como punto fácil a la desgraciada marioneta 

Metal Garurumon no dudó ni un sólo instante y lo destruyó de un solo ataque.... tal como el darkmaster lo había hecho con.... 

La ira seguía en sus ojos azules... después de observar pasivo la destrucción del Dark Master su mirada se concentró en su siguiente objetivo: Taichi Yagami!!!.... 

* * *

por: Jiminisu Kamiya

Notas: Este es un capítulo que pueden ubicarlo entre el instante en que Yamato terminó de hablar con Cherrymon (capítulo 44) y antes de que llegue con los demás destinados (Capítulo 45 Wargreymon vs. Metalgarurumon)

¿comentarios? escríbeme a: dragonzukino@hotmail.com


	5. Nos vemos!!!!

NOS VEMOS!!!!

Fanfictions 

* * *

Es un día inolvidable... los 8 digielegidos han derrotado a Apocalymon... felicidad momentánea... la base de datos vino con la trágica noticia.... deben regresar al mundo real... después la puerta se cerrará.... a pesar de buscar opciones todos saben que los humanos deben partir.... resignados comienzan con la inevitable despedida...

* * *

"Cree en que... nos volveremos a ver" sollozaba Patamon tratando de sonreir pero no lo lograba

"Lo creo" apenas se le entendió a Takaishi... vaya!!! aún no se le quitaba esa manía de llorar!!! Se prometió firmemente que la próxima vez que vuelva a encontrarse con su digital muchas cosas deberían de cambiar

Pero por el momento sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas al recordar otra cosa: su hermano!!! Seguro que apenas lleguen al mundo humano se volverán a separar!!! Eso le disgustaba... no podía conversar con nadie, no tenía a nadie.... 

¿A nadie? No!!! Hizo muchos amigos... están Sora, Mimí, Jyou, el genio Koushiro, Taichi... así pelee de vez en cuando contra su niisan (hermano mayor)... Ah! Cierto, estaba también la hermana de Yagami, Hikari... se sintió feliz al saber que no era el único pequeño en esa mágica aventura.... sonrió tristemente... sí, era más que seguro que volvería con su madre.. pero al menos ya tenía un pequeño grupo de motivos para regresar a Odaiba y no aburrirse

El viento corría suavemente por aquel inmenso pasto revolviendo sus dorados cabellos.... seguía pensando firmemente en su futuro... en el cambio que ha dado su vida... su personalidad....

"Me hubiese gustado ir por última vez a la ciudad del inicio... " comentó extrañamente pasivo... Patamon lo mira intrigante sabiendo que aún no terminaba la frase ".... Pero ya habrán muchas ocasiones más... de eso estoy seguro"

"Claro que sí, Takeru" recalcó recostándose entre sus brazos... Algo de tiempo transcurrió antes de que el chico sintiera una suave mano posarse en su hombro.... el rubio apenas mira a.....

* * *

"¿Y recuerdas cuando peleamos contra Etemon?" preguntó el diginaranja

"NO!!!! Ni me lo menciones" afirmó Taichi con un frío recorriéndole la espalda "Skullgreymon, no?"

Agumon rió graciosamente

"Fue una evolución sumamente extraña" admitió el digital naranja

"Pero no fue tu actitud incontrolada lo que más me asustó"

"Ah, no?" el digimon estaba totalmente confundido

"Sí, lo que pasa es que al verte hecho puro esqueleto imaginé lo mucho que debía de darte de comer para que vuelvas a engordar... wow, ni con toda la comida del planeta alcanzaría" bromeó el moreno abrazándolo fervientemente, como si quisiera detener el tiempo en ese preciso instante

Agumon lo miró algo confundido.... unos instantes tuvieron que transcurrir para que captara el mensaje... al menos eso pensó Taichi... le gustaba burlarse de vez en cuando de su digital.... 

"Pero Taichi..."

El joven imaginaba que le contestaría a su broma de alguna forma 

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"Evolucioné después por ese sentimiento que tienes bien guardado.... ¿Lo pensarás tener oculto para siempre?"

A pesar del tono de su piel las mejillas de Yagami ardían y se le notaban igual que los labios temblorosos 

"Ahora.. ahora no me hables de eso, Agumon" solicitó perdiendo su mirada en aquel cielo precioso... igual que su nombre (saben a quien me refiero, no?)

* * *

"Mi mamá querrá saber muuuuuchas cosas de ti" comentó la pelirroja aún abrazada a su linda digital rosada que correspondía al amoroso abrazo

"Tendrán de qué hablar" comentó la otra luego de un profundo suspiro de resignación

"Sí... y todo gracias a ti... eres fantástica"

"Sora!!! Yo existo gracias a ti... es la conexión que existe entre digimon y humano"

Sora sonrió suavemente... esa preciosa aventura de verano!!! Ese inolvidable verano!!! Sí, ha cambiado su vida.. y pensar que al inicio del campamento solo tenía en la cabeza alejarse de su madre y darle una paliza en el fútbol al capitán del equipo de Odaiba

Su madre... ahora sí que haría un esfuerzo por conocerla y acercarse más a ella... ¿Y Taichi?.... vaya, a ese sí que le dará otra paliza... pero si no se decide rápido!!! 

Se preguntaba cuál sería la próxima pelea amistosa que tendrán... Ah, bueno, ya tendrán toda la vida por delante para saberlo

* * *

"PALMON!!!! PALMON!!!!!" los gritos de la chica se escuchaban por el inmenso bosque (¡¡¡Qué coraje!!! esta enana verde que se le viene a esconder)

Y nadie encontraba a la digiverde... Mimí quería llorar de la rabia... ¿Cómo podía hacerle eso?

* * *

"¿Y qué piensas?" preguntó Koushiro milagrosamente no digitando nada en su portátil

"Bueno, ya que deseas ser más expresivo... alguien puede ayudarte perfectamente en eso" afirmó Tentomon

Izzumi lo tomó de sus... ¿tentáculos? ¿patas? ¿garras?... por así decirlo manos y lo mira intrigante... como si un nuevo misterio pudiera destaparse

"Takeru, él es muy expresivo... podrías entablar una conversación y... " 

"No" le interrumpió el chico "No sé qué es lo que le pasa, pero desde hace cierto tiempo él no es igual al de antes... lentamente se va desligando de la personalidad que tenía cuando pisó el mundo digital por primera vez"

"Ah!! Debe ser por los enemigos... demasiadas batallas y muy fuertes para alguien de su edad... y al principio debió asumirlo solo, aunque creo que la llegada de Hikari ablandaron más las cosas"

"Es porque ambos son de la misma edad, lo hizo más llevadero para él.... e incluso fue un punto de apoyo para ella"

"Bueno, tienes razón.... en todo caso alguien que parece no haber cambiado mucho... es Mimí"

"¿Mimí?" preguntó perturbado ligeramente y extrañamente se le bloqueó su memoria, no entendió los motivos que le daba el rojizo ser alado.... Un momento, es verdad que quería ser más expresivo, pero de ahí a pasarla de golpe junto a Tachikawa...

"No, no, no" volvió a cortarle abruptamente "No estoy preparado para ella"

Tentomon lo miró intrigado (si acaso se le puede notar la mirada que tiene =P) 

Analizó la situación por unos intantes más 

"Entonces Taichi" recalcó finalmente "Es una persona con un carácter muy alegre y primero actúa y después analiza... claro que no debes actuar como él pero al menos te ayudará a ser menos analítico"

"Taichi..... me parece una excelente opción"

Desde ese instante el genio del grupo se prometió a seguirle un poco los pasos a su amigo.... 

En lo personal creo que Koushiro considera a Taichi como su mejor amigo y Taichi lo estima bastante y hasta lo admira (después de comerse lo que preparó la Sra. Yagami en la película =P) y en la primera batalla contra Diaboromon se nota una linda amistad... claro que considero a los amigos incondicionales a Taichi & Yamato

* * *

"¿Sabes qué? Quisiera ser médico" expresó el delgado de lentes

"¿Eh? ¿Piensas seguir con la tradición?" Gomamon estaba más que asombrado

"Sí pero un médico diferente" recalcó el chico... en el fondo le apenaba decirle a su digital que quería ser doctor-digital... ese sueño lo tendría bien oculto en su interior... aunque quizá no se vuelvan a ver nunca más....

"Cumple tus anhelos, todo lo que desees puedes hacerlo" le apoyó Gomamon con una amplia sonrisa... 

No hace mucho que Jyou se había desquitado de todo lo que el digital le había hecho con esa pequeña broma acerca de sus manos-patas y quería ese recuerdo en la mente de ambos, por eso trataba de no hacer nada más

* * *

"PALMON!!!! PALMON!!!!!" el tono de Mimí, aparte de ser fuerte, parecía una exigencia de la presencia de la digital 

Las lágrimas en Mimí estaban presente en sus ojos pero aún no soltaba ni una sola... no quería!!! pronto se iría a Estados Unidos y entre sus recuerdos deseaba una linda conversación con ella pero no!!! Palmon no lo quería así

* * *

"¿Nos vemos?" repitió extrañada Tailmon... el sonrojo de antes, al despedirse de su extraña humana, se le había quitado con esas dos simples palabras

Hikari sonreía suavemente, como si estuviese segura de algo... 

¡¡¡Qué extraña aquella niña!!! Tailmon la miraba profundamente con sus ojos azulados como si tratara de ver a través de la chica que seguía sonriendo

De pronto Tailmon lo sintió... Claro que lo sintió!!! 

"Nos vemos" respondió totalmente segura de sus palabras y se lanza a los brazos de su amiga como toda una linda felina buscando mimos

"Vamos" expresó la chica Yagami corriendo por todo el pasto de aquella colina sintiendo el viento golpear contra su rostro aún sonriente a la vez que la brisa jugueteaba con su corta melena castaña

Al otro lado de aquella colina halló al rubio abrazando a su Patamon silenciosamente.... parecían un sólo ser... la niña dejó de sonreir al acercarse a los dos y le posa suavemente la mano en el hombro del chico que voltea a verla

Ella pudo notar que había llorado, aparte de los ojos ligeramente rojos y de las lágrimas secas en su rostro.... Ambos niños se miran silenciosamente

"Volveremos" afirmó Takeru con una sonrisa amplia y con un brillo especial en su mirar

A Hikari esa esperanza le iluminó más su corazón 

"Volveremos" repitió también sonriendo ampliamente y se sienta junto al niño que le había salvado la vida de ese darkmaster y la cuidó mientras estuvo enferma.... también la ayudó con la tumba de los numemons... 

Tailmon seguía entre los brazos de su humana y en su ubicación estaba frente al bicolor alado que tenía en su mirar una tristeza mezclada con esperanza... 

"Ellos volverán" logró leer la felina en los labios de Patamon..... la digital blanca miró por un instante el silbato que tenía alrededor de su cuello... 

Extraña conexión.... no sabía los motivos pero la felina sintió una seguridad increíble de que aquello sucedería....

Sí, estaba de acuerdo con las palabras del único digimon que tenía una evolución similar a la de ella..... Aunque eso era algo extraño.... ya analizaría después a ese digimon que a simple vista se ve tan indefenso y sin embargo salvó a Hikari

* * *

"Gabumon" comentó el rubio aún con ese mirar profundo y resignado... parecía que quería pedirle permiso para algo

"Sí, debes ir con ella" afirmó el digimon... es como si le hubiese leído la mente

"¿En dónde estará?" preguntó el chico esperando respuesta

"Pues seguro que cuidando al digihuevo" afirmó Gabumon y una extraña sonrisa aparece en el digital "Vamos, yo alejaré a esa malgeniada" y se paró halando a su humano

Al poco tiempo hallaron a una joven que estaba a la orilla de un lago, cerca de ella un huevo digital.... como si la chica lo hubiese sentido llegar le habló sin mirarlo 

"Ese... ese eclipse...."

"Es el conecta al mundo digital con el de los humanos.... después la puerta se cerrará" contestó el rubio

Antes de que alguien diga más Gabumon cogió al huevo que tenía junto a la chica y sonriéndole se lo llevó

"A pesar de estar en este estado aún te entrometes" le murmuró ya lejos Gabumon

La pequeña se levantó pesadamente sin ánimo alguno y comenzó, junto a Yamato, a caminar hacia el bosque... estuvieron así sin rumbo fijo por un par de minutos.... el silencio se había adueñado del ambiente, igual que esa brisa helada que corría entre ellos moviendo a la vez las hojas de los árboles

"Lo derrotaste... lo desintegraste totalmente" expresó la chiquilla pasivamente en medio de aquellos árboles 

"Se lo merecía!!! Aunque todo el crédito es de Metal Garurumon... " afirmó Yamato... ambos se sentaron en el césped

La chica se recuesta en el pasto y mira al cielo... ese eclipse continuaba lentamente... pronto él se iría

"Derrotaron a los Darkmaster... Apocalymon.... estuvieron geniales... y eso que antes habían enfrentado a otros seres... nunca se dieron por vencidos... y no me necesitaron en ningún momento" aseguró ella sonriendo algo irónica, algo triste

"Piximon dijo que tenías una misión totalmente diferente... que aún no era el momento para que entraras en acción" 

"Entonces ¿Qué rayos hago en este mundo?" su tono de voz fue algo agitado y cansado

"Aún no lo sé... " admitió recostándose en aquella improvisada cama verde... la suave brisa ligeramente helada seguía corriendo y acostados en el pasto no la sentirían mucho

"Debes despedirte de Gabumon... " le recordó luego de un profundo suspiro

".... Sí... ¿sabes? esto es duro" comentó de una forma algo tosca

"Aunque sea tienes idea de a donde llegar... la única vez que volví al mundo real no pude encontrar nada de mi vida"

"¿Cuándo volviste?" Ishida se sentó nuevamente

"Cuando Vandemon cruzó la puerta... después de ustedes... Piximon me ayudó, me explicó que apenas viera el espiral con los colores del arcoiris debería volver" la joven también se sentó

"¿Por qué no me buscaste?" indagó algo preocupado

"Tenían que buscar al octavo elegido... además arrastro sola mis propios problemas"

"Pero somos amigos!!!" afirmó al instante "Estoy para apoyarte en todo" inmediatamente le esquivó la mirada

Ella lo contempla unos momentos y después sonríe 

"El digimundo te ha cambiado" le hizo notar "Ya no eres ese chico pendiente de su hermanito todo el tiempo.. "

"El digimundo lo hizo independiente" le contestó aún sin mirarla... 

"También a ti... e incluso te ha vuelto más expresivo... aunque te falta un poco de valentía para demostrar tus emociones... ya lo conseguirás" recalcó divertida del nerviosismo del rubio

"Me hará mucha falta escucharte" pensó intencionalmente en voz alta... la mira al disimulo y se percata que ahora ella estaba nerviosa... y sobre todo que sus pequeñas mejillas cambiaban sutilmente de color

Lo había vuelto a hacer!!! El chico sonrió pícaramente

Se sintió satisfecho... a lo lejos se percató que Gabumon se acercaba 

"Debes marcharte... " le dijo y yendo hacia Gabumon le coge el digihuevo "Adiós, Ishida" le respondió sin verlo al momento que pasaba a su lado... entonces el rubio le sostiene un brazo evitándole partir 

Ella sintió que le faltaba la respiración.... y un nudo terrible comenzaba a oprimirle el pecho

"Despídete de Gabumon... te echará mucho de menos" agregó tristemente y con una voz quebradiza

"¿Y tú? ¿Me extrañarás?" preguntó el rubio suavemente

"F.. fue una temporada... maravillosa... me alegró mucho... que... " apenas pudo contener las palabras

"¿Y si vienes conmigo? Eres un ser humano, debes buscar tu identidad" recalcó Yamato

"No puedo hacerlo... ella... ella murió por salvarme... no puedo dejarla... ni puedo llevarla conmigo.... " aseguró abrazándose delicadamente al digihuevo que tenía

Yamato la miró silenciosamente.... no podía ni hacer ni decir nada más para intentar cambiarla de parecer.... pero la sintió perturbada y llena de culpa.... le dolía terriblemente dejarla en aquel extraño universo.... 

Si volvía a estar en peligro él ya no estaría para rescatarla... no más hasta que la puerta que conecta ese universo con el de los humanos vuelva a ceder el paso

Miró al digihuevo y no pudo evitar recordar a la desconfiada y malgeniada, como le decía Gabumon, digital azulada que entregó su vida por su compañera humana

"Volverá a nacer... ten fe" apenas pudo decirlo mientras la tomaba del hombro

"Siempre te recordaré" musitó antes de llorar

"No... no te pongas así.... nos volveremos a encontrar... tenlo por seguro" contestó inmediatamente

"Por favor.... no me vengas con esas cosas...." contestó inmediatamente

"El tiempo corre en ambos mundos a la misma velocidad!!!! ¡¡¡Nos veremos nuevamente!!!"

"Ishida... " apenas recostó su cabeza en el pecho de aquel niño quien sonrió levemente

"Y te prometo que sabrás de tu identidad... eres muy importante en ambos mundos como para que pases sin saber quien eres"

No pudo evitar que las lágrimas asomen a sus ojos pero en forma silenciosa le recorrieron el rostro... Creo, que de todas, esta era la más triste de las despedidas en el mundo digital

* * *

Estaban todos reunidos en donde se embarcarían al autobús que cruzaría definitivamente dejando muchos recuerdos en aquel lugar... tristes, felices, buenos y malos... pero sobre todo únicos...

"Palmon!!! Eres una tonta" gritó Mimí echándose a llorar definitivamente a los brazos de su amiga Sora

Comenzaron a subir uno a uno... los últimos en separarse fueron Yamato & Gabumon

"Por favor, cuídala" le solicitó con la voz algo quebradiza

"Lo haré, no te preocupes" contestó en el mismo tono el digital

Nadie decía nada en ese autobús, lo único que no lograba que el silencio se adueñe del sitio eran los sollozos de la inconsolable Mimí

Tailmon coge el silbato y da la señal con toda la fuerza que sus pulmones le permiten... el autobús partía

"Mimí!!!" gritaba Palmon llamándola varias veces (¿qué pensaban? ¿Que en este fict no se despedirían? Mmmmm..... estuve tentada a hacerlo =P)

"Mimí" expresó Sora con una amplia sonrisa al ver a su amiga que había dejado de ocultarse el rostro y sonrió suavemente

"Mimí, Mimí, lo siento" gritaba Palmon y, en su apuro por seguir al autobús lo más que podía, se cayó

Mimí soltó su sombrero de vaquera....

Mugendai no yume no ato no   
Nanimo nai yo no naka ja   
Sou sa itoshii omoi mo makesou ni naru kedo   
Stay shigachi na imeeji darake no   
Tayorinai tsubasa demo   
Kitto toberu sa oh yeah   
Mugendai na yume no ato no   
Yarusenai yo no naka ja   
Sou sa joushiki hazure   
Mo waruku wa nai ka na   
Stay shisou na imeeji wo someta   
Gikochinai tsubasa demo   
Kitto toberu sa on my love

* Tema: Butterfly, opening de digimon y que extrañamente sirvió de tema final en el último capítulo de la grandiosa saga 01

Como ya sabemos todos volvieron al mundo digital después de 3 meses... 

Takeru & Hikari volvieron al mundo digital nuevamente después de 3 años!!! Y aquí es donde ¡¡¡volvemos a empezar....!!!

* * *

Notas: Fin de una serie impresionante... me refiero a la televisiva, por si acaso

Digimon & elegidos humanos no me pertenecen... exceptuando la chica misteriosa amiga de Yamato y el digihuevo (Sí, sí... lo de los digihuevos también es de Akiyoshi Hongo pero aunque sea que me dejen ese digihuevo a mí... es el digimon de la chica misteriosa)

Como habrán notado, si es que tuvieron la paciencia de leer las historias anteriores a esta, que la secuencia de los acontecimientos son saltados... en síntesis estarían ubicados:

1. Antes de la batalla contra Devimon

2. En medio de la búsqueda de los emblemas

3 y 4. Batalla contra Puppetmon (de esta son dos ficts ubicados en medio de los capítulos 44 y 45 de 01)

5. El final

¿comentarios? escríbeme a: dragonzukino@hotmail.com


	6. Mi amiga especial... inicio saga 02

Mi amiga especial

Fanfictions 

* * *

«Fue un verano inolvidable... desde entonces han pasado 3 años...»

Taichi Yagami con su maleta se dirige al colegio.... 

Yamato Ishida metido completamente en su música afinando una guitarra eléctrica.... 

Sora Takenouchi en su entrenamiento de tenis... 

Los padres de Koushiro Izzumi muy orgullosos ayudándolo a colocarse el saco... 

Mimí Tachikawa en Estados Unidos.... 

Jyou Kido estudiando.... 

Hikari Yagami tomando algunas fotos en un día libre de clases... 

Takeru Takaishi yendo al colegio, conociendo nuevos amigos.... 

Mientras que en el digimundo.....

* * *

"F.. fue una temporada... maravillosa... me alegró mucho... que... " apenas pudo contener las palabras

"¿Y si vienes conmigo? Eres un ser humano, debes buscar tu identidad" recalcó Yamato

"No puedo hacerlo... ella... ella murió por salvarme... no puedo dejarla... ni puedo llevarla conmigo.... " aseguró abrazándose delicadamente al digihuevo que tenía

Yamato la miró silenciosamente "Volverá a nacer... ten fe" apenas pudo decirlo mientras la tomaba del hombro

"Siempre te recordaré" musitó antes de llorar

"No... no te pongas así.... nos volveremos a encontrar... tenlo por seguro" contestó inmediatamente

"Por favor.... no me vengas con esas cosas...." contestó inmediatamente

"El tiempo corre en ambos mundos!!!! ¡¡¡Nos veremos!!!"

"Ishida... " apenas recostó su cabeza en el pecho de aquel niño quien sonrió levemente

Apenas pudo sonreír a esos recuerdos... era lo único que le quedaba desde hace 3 años... arrimada a la ventana solo veía el exterior cuando no posaba su vista en el digihuevo que estaba en la cama 

"Gabumon" expresó pausadamente

"Dime" dijo el digimon de Amistad aunque ya imaginaba escuchar esa pregunta a la que no tenía respuesta

"¿Cuánto tiempo tarda un digimon en nacer?" preguntaba lentamente sin dejar de ver al huevo

"No lo sé.... tranquila que pronto saldrá" le contestó Gabumon... le extrañaba esa triste situación.... Si mal no recordaba Poyomon no tardó mucho en nacer en aquella ocasión cuando comenzó la búsqueda de las etiquetas

Mira a la humana...... ¿Quién lo hubiese dicho? Hace 3 años él custodiaba a otro destinado, pero el rubio tuvo que volver a su mundo y ahora cuidaba de aquella chica mientras que su digimon salía de esa etapa

Gabumon seguía metido en sus pensamientos... tenía una pelea pendiente contra esa malgeniada azulada.... y ella es de palabra.... pero cuándo saldrá de ese huevo???

Parecía que estaban en la sala de una clínica esperando a que su ser querido salga de ese estado de coma.... pero nada pasaba

La joven volvió su vista hacia el bosque y algo la perturbó 

"¿Quién es ese? ¿Qué hace o busca aquí?" un joven con unas extrañas vestimentas rondaba insistentemente la zona y los digimons que se le cruzaban o eran lanzados y golpeados o eran atrapados

"Esto está mal... muy mal... quédate aquí" afirmó Gabumon saliendo por otro lado a buscar información

* * *

"Agumon" expresó apenas vió al digianaranjado ser... lo notó cansado

"Gabumon... hay una emergencia... un tipo que... se hace llamar digimon kaiser.... está atrapando digimons... dice que debemos obedecerles.. que es el amo de todo" explicó agitadamente

"Yo.. yo lo lamento.. debí estar junto a ustedes pero... " no sabía como justificarse

"No te preocupes, lo hemos... detenido temporalmente... vino Taichi junto a Takeru & Hikari... apareció otro... compañero humano con su digimon... creo que su nombre es Daisuke Motomiya"

"¿Y Yamato? ¿Vino con ustedes?"

"No, pero no te preocupes... lo verás... Taichi se encargará... de informales a todos lo que está pasando... ellos no nos abandonarán en estos instantes... son los mejores amigos"

* * *

"¿Digimon kaiser? Está loco!!!" le comentó la chica sentándose en el pasto muy preocupada

"Sí!!! Taichi se encargará de decirle a Yamato lo que pasa... la puerta está nuevamente abierta" continuó Gabumon

La chica, al oir nombrar al rubio, sintió un fuerte latir en su pecho.... pero después se concentró en su destino

"Tengo un emblema... tengo un digivice... incluso un digimon al cual no supe manejar.... ¿Qué clase de destinada soy?" se reprochó abrazando sus piernas

"Eso es lo que queremos saber" afirmó un numemon con notable ira en su rostro

"Se supones que deberías salvarnos del kaiser... muchos de nuestros compañeros están bajo su maléfico mando" afirmó un bakemon

"Y ya que eres indigna de poseer el emblema hemos decidido quitártelo y entregárselo a alguien que sea capaz de salvarnos" habló otro numemon

"Atrévete siquiera... primero deberás enfrentarme" advirtió Gabumon molesto

"¿Y por qué mejor no me enfrentas?" preguntó un meramon apareciendo de unos arbustos que fueron incinerados a su paso

"Lo haré sin temor" contestó Gabumon y se puso en guardia

"Yo te ayudo, hay que proteger a los niños elegidos" afirmó Leomon (sip, el mismo que los ayudó siempre)

La tensión se aumentó en el ambiente... miradas mezcladas de digimon por proteger a una elegida por parte de un unos, otros afirmaban que era una desconocida e indigna destinada.... 

Miradas de intriga, de furia, de valor, de protección.... Ni Gabumon ni Leomon bajaban su guardia..... el primer ataque estuvo a punto de ser lanzado

"Deténganse" les pidió Genai apareciendo de la nada

"¿Qué es lo que pasa ahora?" preguntó Meramon

"Ustedes ignoran el destino de cada humano que pisa este mundo... no tienen porqué intervenir... si lo hacen no se completarán los 10 emblemas y se generará un caos en el futuro" explicó Genai

"¿De qué hablas?" preguntó Numemon intrigado... 

Gabumon aprovechó ese instante para agarrar de la mano a la joven 

"Es el momento... ahora debemos evitar cualquier tipo de batallas" afirmó el digital al momento de halarla y alejarse del sitio después de agradecer con un gesto a Leomon

"Existe la leyenda de los 10 emblemas puros sin combinación... entre ellos está el...." la voz de Genai perdiéndose en el bosque es lo único que podían escuchar a medida que se alejaban más de la base de datos

"¿Diez emblemas? ¿Sabes algo acerca de eso?" preguntó la chica mientras corrían a refugiarse

"No, nada... pero si es real esa leyenda ya lo sabremos en el futuro... no tienes de qué preocuparte" afirmó Gabumon

¿Diez emblemas? Estaban el del amor, valor, amistad, esperanza, luz, pureza, sinceridad, sabiduría... el de ella, fidelidad... son 9... falta entonces uno más

Al llegar a la cabaña Piximon los recibió pasiva....su rostro indicaba que nada había cambiado.... se sintieron mal ante la imagen que tenían... el digihuevo seguía allí en la cama y no daba señal alguna de cambiar de ese estado

La digital se despidió al anochecer.... dijo que era lo mejor.... que mañana sería un día muy agitado y ella no ayudaba en nada... incluso podría estorbar

Gabumon y la chica se miran intrigados

¿Molestar?

Si Piximon la había ayudado de una manera inimaginable....

* * *

Un nuevo día... una nueva batalla contra el kaiser... en esta ocasión Ishida apareció para ayudarlos... luego del agitado encuentro Amistad & digimon se alejan del grupo... nadie dijo nada... seguro que deseaban verse.... eso creían los demás

Se iban adentrando lentamente en el bosque.... por unos minutos no dijeron nada en lo absoluto, pero ambos se dirigían a aquella cabaña

"¿Y cómo está ella?" le preguntó sin rodeos para romper ese silencio

"No del todo bien... ayer unos digitales amenazaron con quitarle el emblema por no poder protegernos del kaiser... Meramon amenazó con atacarla..... yo no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo y para mi suerte Leomon llegó y nos apoyó incondicionalmente.... poco antes de comenzar la batalla de la nada llegó el señor Genai y detuvo el encuentro..... fue lo mejor.... " contestó Gabumon suspirando algo cansado

Se detuvieron frente a la oculta cabaña.... 

Yamato lo mira interrogante preguntándole sin palabras por la malgeniada

"Aún no nace" finalizó antes de que el rubio se fuera inmediatamente hacia la cabaña

* * *

El cantante entró bruscamente sin siquiera tocar la puerta y la buscó con la mirada

La joven se sobresalta ante el repentino ingreso....

Se encuentran sus miradas..........

Él había crecido en esos 3 últimos años... su cabellera rubia y alborotada y sus profundos ojos azules eran las únicas características físicas que no le habían cambiado para nada... ahora llevaba puesto su uniforme del colegio, lo que lo hacía ver sumamente lindo... tenía aún ese semblante intrigante y rebelde..... respiró aliviado al volverla a ver.... por un momento no sintió que haya pasado tanto tiempo... se emocionó al verla.... apenas sí la reconocía... 

Ella aún tenía ese aire de tristeza en sus ojos castaños, tal como la había dejado hace tiempo.... su cabellera lacia del mismo tono había crecido un poco llegándole a traspasar ligeramente más allá de la mitad de la espalda..... su mirada no tan agresiva como la primera vez que se hallaron...... más bien parecía temerosa.... también había crecido pero seguía siendo más baja que él

"Ishida!!!" apenas pudo pronunciar su nombre algo dudosa de lo que sus ojos observaban.... su voz también cambió

"Gabumon me ha hablado de lo que te ha pasado" aseguró también con voz cambiada y serena acercándose a ella

Sintió que podía sacar a flote esos oscuros y tenebrosos temores

"No nace... ella no nace... ya han pasado 3 años.... Y NO NACE!!!" se desesperó empezando a temblar

"Oh, vamos, tranquilízate" pidió abrazándola fuertemente.... más confiado ahora

"No puedo... ¿Qué clase de destinada soy?" las lágrimas salían a flote... Yamato las secaba con sus manos

"Tranquila... ten fe en tu emblema... Estoy aquí... contigo" recalcó suspirando profundamente... 

Debido a lo apegada que ella estaba a su pecho sintió muy de cerca su masculina voz... el corazón de la chica se aceleró entrando en competencia contra el del rubio

"Al fin vuelvo a verte" expresó aferrándose más al chico

"Te dije que volvería" expresó suavemente al acariciarle la cabellera

"Te extrañé tanto" le confesó

Ella se sintió bien entre sus brazos... sintió calidez.... una paz que le llenaba.... una sensación de calma a su atormentada alma.... escuchó el latir del chico.... sonrió pasivamente

Y de pronto el silencio los rodeó... se veía tan frágil... tan indefensa... tan... hermosa... tan.... 

Yamato se encargó de cortar la distancia entre sus labios.... 

Tan concentrados estaban que ni se percataron que el huevo comenzó a romperse y drimon respiraba nuevamente el aire del digimundo... 

Los dos se miran silenciosamente.... él la había besado!!! Y ella le había correspondido!!!

¿Qué pasó? No tenía nada de eso pensado al volver a verla... él quiso hablar pero no sabía que decir... ella notó la perturbación del chico por lo ocurrido

El sonido extraño que salió de drimon hicieron notar a la pareja que no estaban solos

"Ya nació" comentó suavemente Yamato acercándose a esa extraña cosita esponjosa de color verde-azulado y alejándose a la vez de la situación anteriormente formada

"Volviste!!!" expresó suamente feliz su humana cogiéndola entre sus brazos

"Lastima" dijo sarcástico Ishida... 

Le pareció que la digimon hacía un extraño esfuerzo y se acercó siendo golpeado por unas burbujas que si bien no lo lastimaron sí lo empujaron 

"Oye... ni llegas a tu nivel de siempre y ya estás con ataques" le reprochó

"Ya era hora" comentó Gabumon acercándose y cogiendo entre sus patas a la digimon que gemía furiosamente

"Tardó mucho en nacer" expresó la adolescente al momento de entregárselo

"No me refería solamente a eso" dijo riendo burlonamente y saliendo de la cabaña

El rubio se percató a lo que se refería el digital.... 

"Debo partir" comentó Ishida al verla.... 

Ella se sentía intimidada por esos penetrantes ojos azules por lo que no se atrevía a verlo

"Pero nos volveremos a ver... la puerta está abierta" y antes de recibir alguna respuesta le da un suave beso en la mejilla

"¿Qué pasó?" se preguntó la chica perturbada apenas acariciándose la mejilla

* * *

Notas: Volvemos a empezar!!!

Por cierto, Jiminisu Kamiya, en este caso nada tiene que ver con mi otro fict "Todo por ti", digamos que este es otro tipo de mundo, es otra historia

¿comentarios? escríbeme a: dragonzukino@hotmail.com


End file.
